colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Colkinom's History
Colkinom was launched back in 2007 and is still running to date. Its works include short comics, cards, films, short films, comic series and is ready to expand into new fields. The Origins-Comics Colkinom was launched to a wide(ish) audience in 2007 with its pilot series Moosa Weekly. The first story was called Hubble Trouble (5 parts) and chartered the tales of Moosa, the slightly deformed mouse creature. Moosa weekly has since created another two stories, Rock Shock (5 parts) and Ocean Commotion (as of yet 7 episodes) and the profits from this series were donated to African Charities. In it's first year Colkinom also launched the sub division ColkiCards, which produces most types of greeting cards whenever called upon. Colkinom was very successful in its first year, and thankfully it's support has not dwindled. Over the next few years more new comic ideas were surfacing, such as- *'Chicken Bob & Elephant Bob'-3 episodes-2008. This short series chartered the travels of two inept rubber super heroes and featured unimaginably evil and cheesy villains, chief of which being Crazy Hammer Guy. *'the Flobnomdob Saga'-10 episodes-2009. This series saw the introduction of the new and now wildly popular character Flobnomdob, the shark headed orange jumper clad protagonist. It also saw the introduction of the infamous Dr.Cobra. These characters have since made their appearances in cross overs with Moosa (Ocean Commotion story) and have been re-booted in Slug Man Story One. *'Moosa Spinoffs'-uncountable quantities of mediocre quality spin offs were produced about Moosa, these mad(der) cap stories included diabolical villains such as Cat Dracula, Evil Guy (always a drawn as a stick figure), Vampire Zombies (deathly allergic to garlic. I'm clueless as to how someone managed to kill an un-dead vampire then resurrect it as a zombie) and some other crazy stuff that nowadays is barely canon. *Slug Man- 10 episodes, still continuing-2010+- This is the most sensible of all the crazy things produced by Colkinom, and is currently the main story being continued. Slug Man has a gripping story line, whilst also sneaking in clever references to other famous superhero films;it is very successful in amusing its audiences to no end. This series currently has two stories, and is verging on a third. This series has had the most new characters introduced, both hero and villain alike, and has seen some much loved evil characters return as well (that being Dr.Cobra). *Snail Boy-4 episodes, still continuing-2013- this is one of the babies in the Colkinom family, being only a year old. This is a comic series harking back to the original spontaneous Colkinom comics, and is a spin off showing the adventures of the much ignored side kick to Slugman, Snail boy. (before you wonder it's just a talking snail, nothing too weird...) The story is barely a story and is interrupted by weird dialog and leg-sharks that cause a hilarious series; a very weird one at that though too... The Origins- in the world of film Colkinom began creating short films as far back as 2007, its first year, although its first creations were badly advertised and several have been lost from the knowledge of man, much to the benefit of humanity. The films have gradually advanced in quality and length, but sadly more in length than quality... *'Magnetic Cai'-2007-10 mins- this film was a bizarre story featuring the characters Cai, a sheep and a dog. A childhood favorite for few people... *'The Virus'-2007-5 mins- A lonely germ (title inaccuracy occurred here) enters a body to kill it, but its plans are foiled by antibodies. A chilling tale that perfectly captures the heroic and vital duties of the selfless antibodies. Despite this it is a moving and tragic scene when the germ meets its demise. *'Flesh Eaters-'''2007-5 mins- A T-Rex bullies several other dinosaurs. The bullied dinosaurs, carnivore and herbivore alike, unite together and end the T-Rex's bullying by killing and eating him. The most memorable quote is the frighteningly pragmatic line uttered by the Veloceraptor-"Eat here, that way you can get to the flesh!"-this line pretty much sums up the entire film. *'Bad Bakery-'2008-5 mins- This film displays why you should never use too much yeast in baking...the results can be fatal... *'Sunny Ninja'''-2008-5 mins- A James Blond film. The whole thing is just a ninja getting kicked to the sun by James Blond in an overpowered counter attack. Nothing much happens otherwise. *'Transformaz 1,2,3&4'-2008- A unique series where flexible people can transform into any object by willing it with silly poses. The wonderful transformations include-rockets, drills, elephants and ladders. Thankfully, Micheal Bay was never involved, so all those in wish of a better Transformers franchise, look no further. * the Bell-'''2011- this film is about a magical bell in a house in Liverpool. If touched it causes chaos in time and a parallel double of you to appear. Chaotic and stupid, it is not worth the watch. * '''the Flantastic Spiderman-2012- the Flantastic Spiderman must use all his skillz in this film to defeat his nemesis the Evil Giant Pufferfish! With great animation and a gripping story, this has to be one of the best Colkinom films ever produced. And, you guessed it, there is nothing to do with flans at all in this film. ...and many many more! To list all the ridiculous short films would take too long!! So let us swiftly move on to the (marginally) larger films... * Exploring Mars-2007-15 mins- this was a film epic, starring wonderfully cast playmobile figures questing to Mars, where they discover that there is absolute no meaning to life, and that we may as well enjoy it for what it is. This film also utilized state of the art puppetry and animation techniques, along with award winning props i.e. the Cardboard Spacecraft and the Racecar buggy. These props won the Worst Airlocked Vehicles Award for that year. *'Trout Trouble-'''2008-15 mins- maybe not long in time, but it certainly feels like it when you have to sit through the ridiculous story of a delivery man, a truck and a helicopter. And no, there is no trout in it; only a weirdly named Trout Valley... * '''Sombrero Santa Strikes Again-'''2012- 15 mins-the first instalment of a series that thankfully never continued. The story follows the terror that an evil Mexican 'Santa' wreaks upon people at Christmas time. however, as the dramatic plot unfolds we realize that this is in fact not the real Santa but the evil terrorist El Bombardero Malo. For those who intend to watch this film, we urge you to take care as the soundtrack has been known to cause madness, and in extreme cases, death. * '''Will Kill Phil, Kill Phil, Phil Will Kill'- 2013- 15 mins each- this franchise is well known for being the first to feature the now infamous Professor Kaiju. These films also star the twins, Zadoff and Dmitri. This franchise is well known for its classy posters, bad accents, catchy lines and general Colkinom weirdness. And now, I present to you by far the largest, longest and still not very sensible, Colkinom film of all time. It featured eye-watering special affects, proper soundtrack (43 tracks!), deep characters and a badly explained story line. This film is of course, THE ROMAN FILM, the first of many to come, in a historical fantasy epic. Its greatest achievement is the assembly of Colkinom's biggest ever cast (with amazing actors in it too, such as the actor who played Magnus Maximus!), that and spanning a whole 90 mins! To mention all the features here would take too long, so visit the Roman Film page!!! Also in progress is Bionic Badger, an action film featuring Kill Phil's Cornelius Kaiju and the titular badger, Barry. Worthy of mention is Yr Arf Dirgel, a short Welsh-language stop-motion film depicting a brutal war and a secret weapon. Category:IRL Category:Colkinom